Perfect
by x i breathe music
Summary: Kate's life is perfect right? Wrong. R/R Sorry fo the big clump of words, my computer is being mean.
1. Default Chapter

Perfect  
  
A/N- This is a Kate fic. Please R/R this and my other stories.  
  
My life is perfect right? I'm a cheerleader; I have Brad Pitt for a boyfriend (that's a medefore) and overall I am really cool and it appears that I lead a grand life. Right? Wrong. Meet me, Kate Sanders. Not Kate Sanders Queen of Mean (and Hillridge), but Kate Sanders, regular kid. My parents got a divorce at the end of sixth grade. I hated that. Nothing was the same. At camp I became friends with Claire Miller, whose parents divorced when she was 8. We understood each other. Therefore I felt the need to ditch my best friends, Lizzie McGuire, Miranda Sanchez, and David Gordon. Why? I couldn't say. The thing is, that trio was like Claire, but they don't realize it. They made me ditch Parker Mackenzie for them. Parker was the lower class individual and the trio was middle class best friends. The higher I climbed on the social ladder, the unhappier I became. Not just from school and friends. When I ditched Parker, my mom's newborn died 4 days after he was born. When I ditched the trio, my parents got a divorce. Get the connection? I long for some terrible tragedy to happen so I could ditch popularity. Not that I dislike it that much, I'm just bored of it. It is the same thing, day after day, week after week, and month after month. At least with the trio it always changed. Except of course for Friday Movie Night. That was always the same. I guess I don't hate being popular; it's just that I miss them. Whoa. I miss the trio? I miss constantly hearing snide comments about not being popular? I miss Gordo's endless lectures about caring what other people think? I miss Lizzie always complaining that Ethan doesn't look at her, when Claire's got him? I miss Miranda's stubborn-ness? Ok, so maybe I do. Man, popularity really is getting to me. So what's perfect? Being friends with Claire? Being friends with the trio? Being friends with Parker? What? I need a sign! Please God give me a sign. Man, I've got serious problems. Perfect. The word always freezes on the tip of my tongue. Ethan once told me I was perfect, but I couldn't say it back. I guess that's because nothing's perfect. Not Ethan, not Lizzie, not Claire, not Parker, and not me, definitely not me.  
  
A/N- I guess that's the end, unless you want me to continue. Please review. 


	2. Ditching

Perfect  
  
A/N- I'm glad people liked this. So I'm going to continue. Just tell me, did you like it better with just thoughts and feelings or did you like it better walking through life with her like this chapter? R/R  
  
"Pretty, popular, perfect." When asked to describe me in three words that start with P, those are always the answer. I despise this game that Claire made up. She only did it though because it always came back to her. Claire makes up so many stupid games on the back of the bus.  
Finally, the bus stopped at the high school. I spotted Lizzie, laughing with Miranda, and Gordo was rolling his eyes, probably because the girls were talking "girl talk." I smiled to myself as I exited the bus. The other cheerleaders ran to keep up with me.  
Once we arrived in the building, Ethan and his friends came up and began flirting with the other cheerleaders. I slipped away just as one of Ethan's cute friends came up to talk to me. Thank Goodness there was a bathroom there. The Girls Bathroom was less crowded than usual. Sure, there were many smokers, and people talking on there cell phones, but it just seemed different. I didn't dwell on this though, because the boys and the cheerleaders had gone off somewhere. I was bored, so I went to class. I was five minutes early but I didn't care.  
I groaned when I realized Ethan was in this class. We had broken up when I saw him cheating on me with some girl. I couldn't take being in class with him, so I jumped up and left when my teacher wasn't looking. I didn't mind ditching. At least, ditching class. I was so bored and moody, that I went off campus and got a burger at the Burger King across the street. As I ate it, I thought about how my life would be SO different, if I had stayed friends with the trio. I wouldn't be ditching, that's for sure. I wouldn't be a cheerleader, and I never would have gone out with Ethan Craft. As I looked at my watch, I realized I would be late for English. Clare was in English, the trio and Ethan weren't though. That's why I loved it. I quickly finished my burger and ran across the street, where I got to English just in time. I wasn't friends with the trio, but maybe, just maybe, I would have the courage to become one.  
  
A/N- How did you like this chapter? Please R/R 


End file.
